1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to plugs and, particularly, to an RJ-type plug and a connector assembly using the RJ-type plug.
2. Description of Related Art
RJ-type plugs (e.g., RJ-45 plug or RJ-11 plug) are usually used to connect cables to a corresponding RJ-type housing. A typical RJ-type plug usually has an elastic arm protruding therefrom. The elastic arm is latched into the RJ-type housing to connect the RJ-type plug to the RJ-type housing.
However, the elastic arm is usually very thin and is easily broken after a period of time of use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.